The Love I Thought I Knew
by lunar wolfe
Summary: Leah thought her life was perfect. She was beautiful, popular and had a loving boyfriend, but what happens when Leah goes werewolf and Sam imprints on Emily? What will the future have in store for her? Will her friends be able to help her? 1st FANFIC! :
1. Chapter 1

i do not own twilight wish i did!

* * *

I never knew fate could be so cruel. That's what I first thought when I saw him look at her. The love he had for her the instant he saw her, tossing me aside like I was nothing to him. How was I supposed to know fate had other plans for me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah POV**

**It was the first day of a new school year at Forks high school. This year all the teens from the reserve would start going to school here. The school on the reserve is being renovated. Thank god! For all the years I've gone to that school I've prayed that they would update it. Figures the year after I graduate it'll be open for use. Oh well at least I'll be able to spend my last two years of high school with my best friends, Jacob and Bella. **

**As I got ready I heard Jacobs car pull into the driveway. I looked at the clock on my dresser. I gasped at the time. It was already 7:15 SH*T!! It was my first day of school and I was already running late! I quickly grabbed my bag and brushed my hair and ran out the door, only to stop at the kitchen to see a very frustrated and agitated Jacob in the doorway.**

"**What took you so long? " he said, "Come one if we leave now we might make it,"**

"**Okay lets go!" I said rushing passed him with an apologetic smile on my face. I heard a sigh from behind me as I got into the passenger seat. Seconds later Jacob was in the drivers seat. I looked up at him to see his angry expression.**

"**Oh come on Jake!" I said, "I'm sorry"**

'**Huh" he said.**

**I thought for a second "well, I guess if your going to ignore me like this I'll just have Bella ignore you too," I said smiling.**

**He flinched, his face suddenly blank. I giggled. **

"**That is unless you forgive me," I said smiling.**

"**Fine," he huffed. I smiled. **

"**So you forgive me?" I said smirking.**

"**Yah, sure, sure" he said trying to hide a smile. **

"**Yes" I said.**

**Minutes later we arrived at school, thanks to some recklessly fast driving by Jake. As we got out of the car I saw an old beat down truck parked a few spaces away. Leaning on the front of the car was a brown haired girl, my bentest friend in the world. I quietly tapped Jacob and signaled him to be quiet, while pointing at Bella. He quickly caught on and smiled. We slowly crept up behind Bella, and right as she was inches away we yelled. Bella jumped three feet in the air before realizing what was going on. Immediately we all were holding our sides laughing. **

"**Gosh bells, you make it way to easy!" Jake said laughing. **

**Bella blushed and said, "shut up"**

"**What's so funny" a familiar voice said I smiled. I turned around to see the love of my life smiling down at me.**

"**Hey" I said smiling.**

"**Hey beautiful," Sam said, "are they picking on you again?" Sam asked Belle.**

"**Hey Sam" Bella and Jake said in unison. They laughed.**

"**Yes they are but I'll get them back later," she said smiling.**

"**Yah sure you are bells," Jake said sarcastically.**

"**OH you're in for it now" she said.**

**We all laughed together when someone yelled and jumped on Bella and Jake. They both fell with a small thud. We looked and saw Seth and Paul on top of Bella and Jacob. We all broke out laughing. **

"**Hey bells! You look nice today," Paul said smiling.**

"**Hey Paul hey Seth" she said laughing. **

"**Hey where are Quil and Embry?" Jacob said.**

"**Right here" said Quil with an impish grin.**

"**Cool looks like the whole gangs here," I said.**

"**Then lets go get our schedules" Jake said. **

**Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.**

"**So you guys can let us up now," Jake said. **

**Seth quickly scrabbled to his feet helping Jake up. I stared down at Paul.**

"**What?" he said, "I'm comfortable" **

"**Get off her" Jake said starting to get a little ticked.**

**Paul smiled and leaned closer to Bella, His face getting inches from hers. She started blushing. Then right as Jake tried to hit him he launched off of her. **

"**Temper, temper Jake" he said smiling evilly. **

**As Seth helped Bella get up Paul and Jacob were glaring at each other. We all laughed and started heading toward the office.**

**

* * *

_Hey this is my first fan fic please review. any ideas or tips would be appreciated! :) so click that green button you know you want to._**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own twilight wish i did!!_

* * *

As we all started heading to the office I could feel something was wrong. Sam looked at me with a concerned look.

"What's wrong lee lee?" he said with a worried tone.

"Nothing I guess. I just got a bad feeling," I said trying to shake off the feeling.

"Don't worry I wont let ANYTHING happen to you. I promise," he said crossing his heart. I smiled, ha always knew what to say.

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and pulled me closer. His lips crushing mine, I smiled against his lips. I met his lips with same eagerness he had for mine. As we kissed the whole seemed to melt away leaving us to be together. We were interrupted by a rather loud cough.

We turned to see Bella and the rest of our friends staring at us with amused expressions.

"Can't stay apart for more than five minutes can you?" Paul said laughing. Soon the whole group erupted in laughter. I lifted my chin smugly.

"Humph" I said glaring at Paul. As we continued down the hall we noticed everyone staring at us. I looked at Bella she had noticed too. She looked around and immediately put her head down, blushing. I smiled and linked arms with her.

"What's wrong Bells" Jake said curiously.

She blushed again and said,"Everyone's staring at us."

Every one looked around. Some of the kids turned away while others continued staring.

"Not everyone's looking," Seth said.

"Yah that guys not looking," Quil said.

"Oh wait he just looked," Embry said laughing.

As we reached the door Sam suddenly tensed. I looked at him questing. He just shook his head. We opened the door and went inside. When we all filed in we saw a group of people in front of us. We looked at them the where all pale and all attractive. They turned and looked at us. I looked at them there were only five of them. The one closet to the left wall was a petite looking girl with short black hair spiking in all directions. She had a huge grin on their face. Next to her was a tall blonde boy who looked in pain. Next to him was a large muscular boy with a stupid looking grin on his face. His arm was around the waist of a gorgeous girl with beautiful blonde hair. Lastly there was a tall looking boy with bronze hair. All of them had gold looking eyes. I noticed the bronze haired one staring at Bella. Jacob and Paul noticed too and put a Bella behind them next to Seth.

"Excuse us" Paul said rudely. Still glaring at the bronze haired boy. They all smirked and stepped to the left while us the right. As they exited the bronze boys eyes turned dark as he passed Bella. I shrugged I was probably imagining it. We all went to the desk and asked for our slips.

We all looked at our slips. Turned out all our schedules were for the most part similar. We all had at least one or two classes together. The only schedule that where completely different where Sams and Seth's. Sam is a senior, and Seth is a sophomore, whereas the rest of us where juniors. My schedule was exactly like bella's and jakes. We all had sixth period free.

"Ugh! We have third period P.E." Bella groaned.

"Don't worry we'll get through it together," I said smiling. The bell rang and we all started heading to our first period class, history. When we walked in, half the class was already there. We decided to sit in the back of the class. Just as the bell rang one of the kids we had seen earlier quickly walked in the room. I recognized him as the pained one.

He sat in the seat next to Jacob. Bella was in between Jacob and me. The teacher had us pass up our schedules and told us today was going to be a day to get to know each other.

"In other words he doesn't want to have to deal with us," I whispered so only Bella could hear. She giggled. Jake looked at her us questioningly while the pained one chuckled. I looked at him there was no way he heard me. I stared at him for a moment then shook my head. There was no way he heard me I thought. As the teacher passed back the papers and schedules me Bella and Jake started talking about what we were going to do on the weekend.

"Cliff diving," Jake suggested. Bella looked nervous just at the thought of it.

"How bout the mall," I suggested, Bella groaned.

" How bout a Movie night at my house?" Bella suggested with a small smile.

Jake and me smiled and nodded our heads.

"Okay great, I'll get the movies and stuff. Can you guys get food and drinks?" she said smiling.

"Sure, sure," Jake said.

"Cool then I'll tell the rest of the gang," I said.

The bell rang and we headed to our next class, English. Bella looked excited it was of course her favorite class. When we got to class most of the class was inside already. We took the only available seats, which unfortunately were in three different parts of the room. I sat next to a very nice boy named Ben. Jake looked a little uncomfortable sitting next to a fake looking blonde. She was practically sitting on him. I laughed at him and he glared at me, which only made me laugh more. Bella was sitting next to another one of the kids from earlier, I recognized her as a bouncy little pixie. She looked extremely happy that Bella was sitting with her. I noticed the blonde also from earlier sitting behind her, I think I'll call her the wanna be model. Class went by quickly and finally it was break. As we headed out the and towards the cafeteria I noticed our little group had occupied a table. When we arrived at the table I noticed Sam, Paul, and Quil missing. Bella seemed to notice to.

"Hey where is everybody?" Bella asked pointing to the empty seats.

"They went home they weren't feeling to good." Embry said with a worried expression.

We all looked at each other with the same face.

"I'm sure there'll be okay," Bella said trying to smile reassuringly.

"Yah she's right. Before we know it they'll be back and better than ever." Jake said smiling.

Everyone nodded and started to talk about something else. I was still worried and checked my phone. No new messages or calls. I texted him asking if he was okay, and waited no response.

"Don't worry," Bella told me. I smiled she hugged me and we went back to talking about the weekend. The bell rang and me and Bella both groaned. The rest of the guys started laughing.

"Don't worry." Seth said, " I just had P.E. they won't make you do anything until you get your gym clothes." Immediately me and immediately me high fived and smiled. The bell rang and we headed to our classes. P.E. passed quickly and quietly. We headed to our next class, biology. When we got in our biology class the teacher immediately assigned us seats. Me and Jake were paired; Bella was put off to the side waiting for her partner too show up.

Just as the bell rang the bronze haired boy from earlier walked in. ima call him bronzy.

He chuckled I looked at him and shook my head. When he sat next to Bella Jake immediately stirred in his seat. I giggled aw jealousy. Edward stared at Bella the entire class period. When the bell rang he was out of the class in an instant. Weird I thought. I suddenly felt a strange feeling in my stomach. I looked at Jacob who had the same expression. Bella walked over to us immediately looking concerned.

"Are you guys okay?" she said slightly alarmed.

"I don't know" Jake said in an uncomfortable tone.

"Yah, I don't feel good. I feel kind of strange." I said holding my sides.

"Come on I'll take you to the nurse" Bella said helping us to our feet. She helped Jake and me to the nurse's office. She took out her phone and called our parents.

"They said they would be over in fifth teen minutes," Bella said. The bell rang.

"Ms. I'm sorry but your going to have to go to class now," said the nurse.

She looked at us concerned and uncertain.

"It's okay go to class." I said forcing a smile. She looked at me for a second and nodded her head. She gave us both a hug and walked away. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

_Hey guys!! guess who??? jk :D_

_Well just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed you all deserve a cookie and hug._

_Please read and review and send me any ideas :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys!! i decided to get Bella's point of view. review and send some ideas!_

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! just thought you should know._

* * *

Bella's POV

I was waiting next to my car for the others to arrive. I was so nervous that I hadn't slept or eaten any thing. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I just felt like something was going to happen. The thing that bothered me the most was that I didn't know if it was good or bad. I shook trying, shake the feeling but it lingered in the back of my mind.

As I waited I started dazing off like I usually do. Then I heard a loud set of screams from behind me, instantly jump ten feet in the air. Then I heard laughing. I look and saw my two best friends in the world. I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Gosh Bells, you make it way to easy!" Jacob said laughing.

I blushed and said, "shut up" while attempting to glare at Jacob.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind Leah. I saw Sam standing behind her smiling. I smiled as Leah and Sam said their hellos.

"Are they picking on you again?" Sam asked me.

"Hey Sam," Jake and me said together. We both laughed.

"Yes they are but I'll get them back later," I said smiling.

"Yah sure you are bells," Jake said sarcastically.

"Oh you're in for it now!" I said.

We all laughed together when some one yelled and jumped on me from behind. I fell and with a thud on the floor. I could feel Jake on the floor next to me. I looked up and saw Paul on top of me smiling like an idiot, and Seth on top of Jacob. We all broke out laughing.

"Hey Bells! You look nice today," Paul said.

"Hey Paul, hey Seth" I said laughing.

"Hey where are Quil and Embry" Jacob asked.

"Right here" said Quil with his signature impish grin.

"Cool the whole gangs here," said Leah.

"Then lets go get our schedules," Jake suggested.

We all nodded our heads.

"So you guys can let us up now," Jake said.

Seth got up to his feet and help Jake up. We all stared at Paul waiting for him to get up.

"What" he said," I'm comfortable."

"Get off her," Jake said agitation clear in her voice.

Paul smiled. Oh no, I thought. He started leaning towards my face. Soon it was inches from my mine. I started blushing. Suddenly he jumped off of me. Jake probably tried to hit him.

"Temper, temper Jake" he said smiling evilly.

Seth helped me to my feet while Jacob and Paul glared daggers at each other. I rolled my eyes. We all laughed and started heading toward the office.

As we walked I still felt the uneasiness in the back of my mind. We started talking about nothing. When we turned to ask Sam something when we noticed they were sucking face. Paul coughed loudly.

"Cant stay apart for more than five minutes can you?" Paul said laughing.

Soon the whole group erupted in laughter. Leah lifted her chin smugly.

"Humph" she said glaring at Paul. As we continued down the hall we noticed everyone staring at us. I looked around and immediately put my head down, blushing. Leah linked arms with me.

"What's wrong Bells" Jake said curiously.

I blushed again and said, "Everyone's staring at us."

Every one looked around. Some of the kids turned away while others continued staring.

"Not everyone's looking," Seth said.

"Yah that guys not looking," Quil said.

"Oh wait he just looked," Embry said laughing.

We arrived at the office opened the door and went inside. When we all filed in we saw a group of people in front of us. We looked at them the where all pale and all attractive. They turned and looked at us. I looked at them there were only five of them. I was taking them in when I noticed a bronze haired one staring at me.

Jacob and Paul noticed too and pulled me behind them next to Seth.

"Excuse us" Paul said rudely, glaring at the bronze haired boy. They all smirked and stepped to the left while us the right. We all went to the desk and asked for our slips.

We all looked at our slips. Turned out all our schedules were for the most part similar. We all had at least one or two classes together. The only schedule that where completely different where Sam's and Seth's. Sam is a senior, and Seth is a sophomore, whereas the rest of us where juniors. My schedule was exactly like Leah's and jakes. We all had sixth period free.

"Ugh! We have third period P.E." I groaned thinking of the people I was going to injure.

"Don't worry we'll get through it together," Leah said smiling. The bell rang and we all started heading to our first period classes. When we walked in, half the class was already there. We decided to sit in the back of the class. Just as the bell rang one of the kids we had seen earlier quickly walked in the room. He was blonde and looked uncomfortable. He sat in the seat next to Jacob. I was in between Jacob and Leah. The teacher had us pass up our schedules and told us today was going to be a day to get to know each other.

"In other words he doesn't want to have to deal with us," Leah whispered to me. I giggled. Jake looked at her us questioningly while the blonde boy chuckled. I looked at him there was no way he heard me. I stared at him for a moment then shook my head. There was no way he heard her I thought. As the teacher passed back the papers and schedules Jake and I started talking about what we were going to do on the weekend.

"Cliff diving," Jake suggested. I got nervous just at the thought of it.

"How bout the mall," Leah suggested, I groaned.

" How bout a Movie night at my house?" I suggested with a small smile, hoping they'd agree.

Jake and Leah smiled and nodded their heads.

"Okay great, I'll get the movies and stuff. Can you guys get food and drinks?" I said smiling.

"Sure, sure," Jake said.

"Cool then I'll tell the rest of the gang," Leah said.

The bell rang and we headed to our next class, English. I was excited; it was of course my favorite class. When we got to class most of the class was inside already. We took the only available seats. I sat next to a girl from before. She started bouncing up and down.

"Your Isabella Swan right?!" she said practically jumping off her seat.

"Um yah," I said nervously.

"I'm Alice Cullen!" she said with a huge smile.

She talked for most of the class period until the bell rang.

"Bye Bella!! She yelled as she left. I waved. We all headed to cafeteria we saw some of our group sitting at the table. When we arrived at the table I noticed Sam, Paul, and Quil missing.

"Hey where is everybody?" I asked pointing to the empty seats.

"They went home they weren't feeling to good." Embry said with a worried expression.

We all looked at each other with the same face.

"I'm sure there'll be okay," I said trying to smile reassuringly.

"Yah she's right. Before we know it they'll be back and better than ever." Jake said smiling.

We all nodded and started to talk about something else. I felt something in the pit in my stomach. I noticed Leah looking at her phone.

"Don't worry," I told her. I hugged her and we went back to talking about the weekend. The bell rang and Leah and I both groaned. The rest of the guys started laughing.

"Don't worry." Seth said, " I just had P.E. they won't make you do anything until you get your gym clothes." I looked at Leah. We immediately smiled and high fived. The bell rang and we headed to our classes. P.E. passed quickly and quietly. We headed to our next class, biology. When we got in our biology class the teacher immediately assigned us seats. Jake and Leah got paired. I on the other hand was alone until my partner arrived. I was ready to sit alone for the period when a bronze haired boy showed up. He chuckled and walked to his seat. I felt him staring at me. I looked everywhere but at him. When class was finally over he ran out of his seat. I sighed in relief. I looked over to Leah and Jacob and felt a pain in my stomach. I knew something was wrong. I rushed over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" I said alarm clear in my voice.

"I don't know" Jake said in an uncomfortable tone.

"Yah, I don't feel good. I feel kind of strange." Leah said cradling her sides.

"Come on I'll take you to the nurse" I said helping them to their feet. I used all my strength to help Jake and Leah to the nurse's office. Lucky for me it was only a few doors away. The second the where on the bed I took out my phone and called Billy, and sue.

"They said they would be over in fifth teen minutes," I said trying to stay calm. The bell rang.

"Ms. I'm sorry but your going to have to go to class now," the nurse said to me.

I looked at them. I didn't want to leave them.

"It's okay go to class." Leah said with a forced smile. I looked at her and nodded. I'll have Charlie pick me up, I thought. I gave them both a big hug and walked to the bathroom to call Charlie.

"Chief Swan," Charlie said.

"Dad?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie asked immediately concerned.

"Its not me it's the Leah and Jake and some of the other guys," I said my voice cracking, " they're something wrong with them."

"It's okay bells i'm on my way. We'll go and see if we can help," Charlie said. I could hear him already in his car driving.

."I'll be there soon okay," he said.

"Okay bye " I said hanging up.

I waited in the attendance office when Charlie came in. he signed me out and we immediately headed toward la push. I texted Embry and Seth, telling them where I would be.

Seth instantly texted back.

_Not feeling good. Quil already went home. About to go to_

I stared at the phone how could everyone be sick. I looked at Charlie he looked just as alarmed. We arrived at Jacobs house to see everyone's cars parked in front. I felt another pang in my stomach what was going on. I braced myself for when we got in.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	5. author note! read!

Authors note!

Sorry I will update soon I just wanted to answer some questions I got from my reviews.

Since Leah and the la push gang go to the same school as all the vamps they are succumbed to the change.

Since they are so many vampires it caused them to change as well. I know it seems kind of fast but they aren't all going to phase at once they are however going to start the change.

I'm not going to give away too much on how and what relationships are going to form. guess your just going to have to wait! :) :p


	6. Chapter 6

_hey guys!!!! thank you to all who reviewed!!! i love you all!!! _

_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!_

* * *

Bella's POV

When we came up to the door, I started panicking. Charlie knocked on the door. We waited seconds until Billy answered the door. He was smiling. Why hell was he smiling? I screamed in my head.

"Hello Charlie, Bella," Billy said.

"Hey Billy." Charlie said, "How are the kids doing?"

"They're fine," Billy said calmly. I exhaled deeply, slightly relieved.

"I'm actually glad you showed up," he said, "it makes things a lot easier to explain."

He moved back to let us inside the house. As we walked in I saw two large boys on the couch.

"Charlie, Bella this is Collin and Brady," he said, they both nodded their heads.

I sat on floor in front of the couch while Charlie took the armchair. I felt the heat emanating from behind me. Billy came to where we were and started to explain.

"Well I assume you both remember the legends of my people." He said we nodded, "well we descend from wolves and wolves are our brother still."

"Then there is the legend of the cold ones. They were our enemies and the enemies from our brothers."

"What exactly are the cold ones?" I asked. Billy smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

"We Quileute's are pledged to protect La Push from our enemies. So when we come across them we are able to defend our land."

"Those with Quileute blood who come across a cold one are succumb to the change to be able to fight and defend."

"What do you mean change" Charlie said. Billy took a deep breath and looked at the two boys.

"When Quileute goes through the change he transforms. It'll be easier to explain if I showed you. Collin, Brady." He said to the boys they nodded their heads.

"Follow me," one boy said in a husky voice.

He led us to the back of Jacobs house. He had us stop while he continued to walk forward. He looked at Billy.

"Go ahead," Billy told him. He nodded and started shaking. Suddenly with a loud rip a large wolf stood in his place. I stood there staring and the wolf stared back. He slowly walked toward Billy and whom I believed was Brady.

"H…how is this possible?" Charlie stammered.

"Lets go back inside and I'll explain the rest." Billy said calmly.

"Go change and come back" Brady told the wolf. He put clothes on the floor and lifted Billy in his chair with one arm. I watched him walk with Billy in his arm toward the house. Charlie slowly followed behind them slowly.

When we all got settled back to the a million questions ran through my mind. _Why where they changing now? Was that happing to everyone? Will they be okay? Are they going to get hurt? Will they be in danger?_

Billy snapped me at of my thoughts.

"Well now that you've seen what I was talking about it should be easier to explain." He took a deep breath.

"Well like I said we only succumb to the change when we come across our enemies. Usually we come across one or two that come onto our lands. That's why Collin, Brady and Jared have changed. They were the first." He said. I looked around.

"Jared is running patrol, to make sure none of the cross our land." Billy said answering my unasked question. Collin walked into the room sitting next to Brady.

"According to Jared the Cullen's a coven of vampires returned to this land. Since all of you go to the same school as them now it triggered the change." Billy said.

"The Cullen's" Charlie said in disbelief.

"What do you mean returned?" I said trying to absorb it all.

"Many years ago, we forged a pact with the vampires, which forbidden them from crossing on Quileute land, and granted the two groups to live in the same vicinity in relative peace. This treaty hinged upon the necessity that the Cullen's never feed upon human blood."

"and now that they have returned the treaty is still intact, as far as we can tell that is." Billy said.

"okay so because the cullens are back everyone is starting to turn. Does that mean they're all going to be werewolves?" I said shakily.

"yes" he sighed. " but we have a problem." There was a long pause.

"what?" I said.

"we have never had a female under go the change." Billy said.

"leah" I whispered. Billy nodded.

"we have no idea how her body will react to the change" he said in a sorrowed tone. "there's another thing, as long as the cullens are going to the same school as them."

"They're a chance they could loose control." He took a deep breathe. "That's why we need both of your guys help. I know it's a lot to ask of both of you but there's no one else I can trust."

"it's a lot to take in but if it's for you guys, I'm willing to help." I knew as soon as I said it it was true. I smiled.

"Billy, we've been best friends for a long time. And I'd be damned if I turned my back on you now," I father said. I could tell he was still a little shaken up from everything that had happened.

"can I see them?" I asked billy.

"yes," he said, "follow me."

We followed him into what I believed was his room. What I saw was something I wasn't ready for.

* * *

What do you think?? review!!!!

love you and

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!


	7. Chapter 7

_hey guys guess who? sorry for taking so long to update a lot of stuff happened so i was unable to write. i got my own pc so i can write whenever i want! :) thank you for all who reviewed! oh and i wrote parts of this when i was sick so sorry if it sucks!_

_oh before i forget shout out to TeAm JaCoB 4 Lyfe for being awesome friend and helping me when i need it!_

* * *

When I walked into the room I was taken aback. All of my friends were strewn on the floor and the bed. They were all on towels with a rag on their heads. I looked at them with sad eyes. I went to check on them each one was burning up and seemed to be struggling. I took the towels off their heads and went to the bathroom to rinse them out. I took each one and let it soak the fresh water in. I went back to the room with the towels.

I went to Seth who was the closest to the door. I put the rag on his forehead and pushed on it a little to let the water trickle down. I went to all my friends and repeated the process. I came upon Jacob and Leah last. Jacob wasn't struggling as much as the others. He seemed to have the highest fever which worried me. I turned to Leah and saw she was struggling the most. I lifted her a little and put her head on my lap. I brushed the hair out of her face and put the soaked rag on her forehead. She shivered a little and whimpered. I felt tears run down my cheeks. My friends were in trouble and I couldn't do anything to help them. I felt useless, I was useless.

I carefully put Leah's head down and walked back to the living room. Billy and Charlie were talking while Brady slept on the couch. I walked over to them. They looked up when I walked up to them.

"What's exactly happening to them?" I asked shakily.

"It is like I told you. They are changing." Billy said calmly.

"Is all that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"Yes it is. It will take some longer than others." He said in a grave voice. "Some may not at all."

I felt my heart drop. I remembered their struggles and whimpers. I felt myself starting to shake. I was about to fall when I felt two strong arms lift me up. I felt heat surround me. I heard voices but nothing registered. The voices got louder and louder.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" a voice yelled. I felt arms shaking me. I started coming back.

"Bella! Bella please wake up" the voice called. I tried to focus on the voice. It started to become clearer.

"Bella! Bella" Charlie yelled. I opened my eyes they all sighed in relief. I looked up at them.

"Sorry," I stuttered.

"No Bella it was my fault." Billy said apologetically. "I've told you too much in one day."

"No it was just a little bit of a shock that's all," I said trying to get up.

Two arms helped me up. I looked at Brady with a grateful smile. I had been sitting on him. I steadied myself. I saw three pairs of arms ready to catch me.

"I'm okay" I said. I took a wobbly step forward. I fell back a little when two hot hands grabbed me. I used the extra support to walk. When I felt my head stop spinning I gently grabbed Brady's hands and took them off my shoulders. I walked up to Charlie and Billy, still feeling Brady's arms ready to catch me.

"Billy?" I said he turned to look at me. "Can I stay and take care of them"

He thought for a minute and looked at Charlie.

"Well I would not mind but it's not up to me," Billy said honestly.

"well how long are they going to be "changing"' Charlie asked.

"There is no set time, but we believe somewhere from one to four weeks." He said, "then again it could take much longer,"

"I don't know Bella. You still have to go to school and stick with your studies." Charlie said.

"I know. I will stay in school. I promise." I said with hope.

"I don't know kid. That seems like a lot of stress and I don't think…" I interrupted him.

"Well I can come here after school and take care of them. I'm sure Billy wouldn't even mind if we stay here" I said convincingly.

"She's right I would not mind at all," Billy told Charlie.

"Well I still don't think…"

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout. I saw him rethink it. I knew I had one. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said, "but, I don't want to see you getting behind in school or losing sleep."

I smiled and hugged him. I knew I was going to win Charlie wanted to help them as much as I did.

"So it's settled then" Billy said. We all nodded.

_A week later_

Collin was helping me change the gang's clothes, rags and sheets. Brady had gone with Jared to patrol. They were all very kind and accepting of me and Charlie's help.

"Collin can you carry Leah to the bathroom?" I asked as I got clothes ready for her.

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure Bella" he said carefully lifting her up.

He carried to the bathtub and carefully set her in the tub. He closed the door as he left. I started to take her sweat ridden clothing off. As I started the water I grabbed the dirty clothes and put them in the hamper. When the tub was almost filled to the top I turned off the water. I could tell the warm water relaxed her. She was struggling less than she usually did. I grabbed her favorite soap and shampoo. As I washed I told her what was happening at school.

"I met a new girl at school, She really nice and sweet. You'd like her. She doesn't talk bullshit or anything. Her name is Angela. Then there's Jessica. I wanted to kill her and her best friend, Lauren. They're gossips. I know how much you love them. They tried to get me to join their little group. You should hear her voice it makes you want to claw your brains out. I told her I had my own group and didn't want to hang with her. You should have seen her face I don't think anyone has ever said that to her. You should hear some of the rumors she spread about me. I started laughing when I heard them. I was raised by wolves, I had an affair with a teacher, and I was in a Looney bin over the summer for talking to myself. It was pretty funny especially since no one believed her. You wouldn't believe how stubborn the Cullen's are. They all want me to hang out with them. Well except for jasper and Rosalie. They have been bugging me nonstop. Alice even asked me to go shopping. Edward actually asked me out. I freaked when he did. And he freaked when I said no and told him I knew what he and his family was. He was gone the second I said it. You should have heard the commotion the pack made. Brady and Collin nearly broke their treaty to "protect" me. But you'll learn about that later.

You should meet them they're really amazing guys. They are all sweet and kind like the brothers we never thought we needed. Collin and Brady graduated from high school about three years ago. They were one of the first to go through the change. Jared is the leader or substitute leader. He was the first to change he did it all on his own. They really excited to meet you. I hope you wake up soon I really need my best friend with me."

I felt the tears running down my face I dried her off and put on her favorite juicy sweats.

"Collin?" I said. He walked in a second later lifting Leah to the blanket with me on his heels. I put a cold compress on her forehead. She visibly relaxed a little but still squirmed and whimpered. I sighed but it came out as a whimper.

"Come on Bella," Collin said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the living room.

* * *

Well guys in the next chapter it'll get into the pack life and why they phased and who the alpha is and why.

please review and send ideas! love you all!!!!!! :) REVIEW!

-xoxo luna

He sat pulling me with him. He hugged me and said it would be alright. It was so strange I felt so safe with my brothers around.

I remember when Collin, Brady and Jared first explained everything to me.


End file.
